


The feeling of attraction

by Silwa



Category: Real Person Fiction, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Crack, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Mutual Pining, Please Kill Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27844636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silwa/pseuds/Silwa
Summary: Lenny's life has been always boring. He lived within luxuries, but he never felt any real excitement, that was until he met him, the mutt of his dreams
Kudos: 1





	The feeling of attraction

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for this cursed fic. My online friends made me do this, I accept constructive criticism tho

Love at first sight doesn't exist, Lennu said to himself every day before he met him. That was Lennu's thoughts as he met dog with yellow ears in Egypt. Oh how much did his heart beat as he saw the mutt from a far. He had never seen dog like him. So proud and loyal. The men next to the mutt looked weird, but he couldn't take his eyes off the dog. Lennu's Master seemed confused as sudden change of Lennu. Lennu slowly walked towards the mutt, but was taken back as the mutt growled. That made Lennu scared and to take a step back. You may be asking, why Finland's president's dog in Egypt? You will find your answers, hidden inside this cursed story

Lenny watched the clouds as he sat on his master's wife's lap. Lenny hated airplanes, but he knew he had to survive to be good boy for his master. He didn't like other countries too. It made him incredible unsafe and aggressive, but being with his master was top priority. He quietly finally started to sleep as he was quickly woken up by gentle hands of his master's wife. They had finally arrived. When they walked out of the plane, it was too hot for Lenny, he felt like was going to faint. Fortunately, his master noticed that Lenny wasn't feeling alright and picked him up. He said something to Lenny, but Lenny haven't never properly understood their languages, only their gestures.

Soon Lenny was in less hot place. He had been passed out for long time and there was an vet checking on him. The vet reminded him of his birth. There was darker fellow helping his mother and brothers to stay alive back in Estonia. Warm memories of him and his mother flooded into his mind. His mother's warmth and care, her beautiful voice and kind personality. He cried a little bit. He missed his life back in Estonia, he didn't want to be alone in his fancy home. He wanted to be adventurer like his father was.

As the vet left the hotel room, Lenny made plan. He would sneak out by the window in bathroom and then jump on the crane he saw. He then decided to proceed on his plan. He looked around if his master was around, but he saw no one. He smirked as he made his way to the bathroom.

Getting to the window was one of the hardest parts. Lenny was quite small dog and little bit chubby, so this was no easy task. Lenny tried to climb to sink many times, until he remembered something. His master luggage. It would give him enough height to jump to sink and then to the window. Lenny ran fast as he could towards the luggage and started to pull it towards the sink.

Lenny had no idea how much time he had spent on his preparations, but he knew his master wouldn't be around for hours, so he had no danger at all from him, the servants however were threat. When Lenny heard footsteps from the hallway he felt like his heart would drop.

Lenny knew this was his last chance for escape. It was now or never. When the room's door opened, Lenny jumped to the window and towards the crane. Then he realized he had made deadly miscalculation. Crane was too far away. Lenny couldn't reach it, no matter how strong or light he may have been. Lenny saw his whole life flash at his eyes as he slowly closed his eyes and prepared for cruel death


End file.
